


Benzene

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Benzene Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: He started his litany once again, safe in the darkness of his cell. In the darkness but not the all-consuming darkness, no, that one wasn’t comforting, yet this one was.





	Benzene

Natsu let out a pained gasp. His side was hurting immensely after the whole _lesson_ from earlier and he did wonder if something had been broken.

Hopefully not because if so, nothing good was in store for him.

He leaned against the rough stone wall, the one that had a small slit cut in the stone, which allowed for the smallest bit of sunlight to come through.

It had been a long while since he’d seen the sun, been bathed in sunlight.

No, for too long it had been harsh artificial lighting or darkness. Actually, darkness – and its various shades – had been the constant in his life.

Darkness and pain.

An arm curled over his front, he let himself slide to the ground. A hiss trying to escape his lips.

But no, he couldn’t let himself be affected by it.

From outside his cell he could hear the yelling and pained noises. The chatter and laughter of some while for the most crying permeated the darkness.

The stench still made him gag. After so long in its midst, of it being ingrained in everything surrounding him, in his person even, and Natsu still hadn’t gotten used to it.

It was both a blessing and a curse.

“ _Sun,_

_Rice cakes,_

_Story_ ”

He started his litany once again, safe in the darkness of his cell. In the darkness but not the all-consuming darkness, no, that one wasn’t comforting, yet this one was.

His free hand curled into a fist. He could feel the fire still coursing through him. It wasn’t gone, as much as they had tried for it.

Not yet.

“ _Sun,_

_Rice cakes,_

_Story_ ”

The words were something that he’d started saying to himself, to remember the things he liked. The ones from _before_.

They had a grounding effect, even if after this long, they were starting to become just that – _words_.

So, when the suffocating darkness enclosed, he would whisper the words,

“ _Sun,_

_Rice cakes,_

_Story_ ”

And he would be away from that horrid place.

Would be _out_.

He would say them to himself as the punishment would be handed, as the pain became too much.

As they would try to make their message fill his head.

No, Natsu wouldn’t let them brainwash him. He saw the results every day. He feared them. He saw others like him and how hard they were taking everything.

And he _hated_.

So, he repeated those words.

Every day. Countless times a day.

They were a lifeline to the world outside.

One last sliver of hope.

“ _Sun,_

_Rice cakes,_

_Story_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the vocaloid Benzene Series.  
> This series happens in the 'verse of a fic I've plotted and which I'm hoping to write soon. It's kind of vague but once the story is posted it will (hopefully) make sense.  
> Ah, my story [In the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6243289) is also part of that 'verse.
> 
> Feel free to say if you're interested in knowing more of this story.


End file.
